


01

by macy2937



Series: [All Tybalt/ABO]無題 [1]
Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macy2937/pseuds/macy2937
Summary: 關於一個Omega被Alpha們強暴的故事





	01

**Author's Note:**

> 角色形象來自：R&J2010 Les Enfants de Vérone  
> Mercutio=JE  
> Tybalt=TR  
> Benvolio=CN  
> Romeo=DS  
> 這裡的Tybalt不是尼可拉斯的Tybalt！！

Montaigu家的兩位少爺都是Alpha，這是維洛納鐵錚錚的事實，噢，沒有錯，親王家的渾小子也是。  
然而Capulet家的未來當家卻是Omega，這對重視血統的Capulet家來說是莫大的醜聞。他們對外隱藏了Tybalt的真實性別，把他包裝成驍勇善戰的Alpha，維洛納鮮少有人知悉真相，除去Capulet現任家主，這事兒連Lady Capulet也不曉得。

Tybalt被保護得太完美了，無論走到哪，總會有個男僕片刻不離地跟著他

然而越是想隱瞞的秘密就越容易暴露。

某天夜深Tybalt來到小酒館買醉，不巧算錯了日期，發情期提前來到，抑制劑也忘了帶身上，他匆忙出了酒館，還沒來得及離開酒館幾步，身體就湧上一股熱潮，他只能暫時扶著牆，等待熱潮退去，現在Tybalt就像是一隻待宰的小羔羊，如此脆弱，如此誘人。  
Tybalt還沒想好下一步該怎麼做，就被不遠處傳來的一陣響打斷了思緒。來者三人，伴隨著吵死人的歡呼與不成調的歌唱，那熟悉的聲音，用中指想都知道一定是Montaigu家的白癡們。  
可不能讓他們見到自己這副模樣，Tybalt咬牙，氣喘吁吁地繞進去酒館旁疊滿橡木桶的小巷子，他蹲下身子，一方面舒緩自己的不適，另一方面希望能藉由堆疊的橡木桶來遮掩自己的身形，然而Tybalt忘記了，他現在可是處於發情期啊，他散發出的香味方圓幾里都聞得到，更別提盡在咫尺的Mercutio他們。

「兄弟，你們有沒有聞到一股甜甜的味兒？」  
「有啊，干邑白蘭地味的？」空氣中傳來一陣又一陣類似萊姆葡萄的甜味，光是聞起來都心曠神怡，Romeo忍不住又多吸了幾口。  
「這有什麼好奇怪的，這兒是咱們維洛納最著名的酒館哪，有什麼酒味是聞不到的。」Benvolio倒是沒想太多，雖然干邑白蘭地他也挺中意的，但他現在只想來杯上好的紅葡萄酒。  
「總覺得不大一樣……」循著味，Mercutio來到酒館旁的暗巷，越是走進巷內那味道就越強，干邑的甜香不斷刺激他的Alpha感官，他不禁懷疑前方的橡木桶堆中是否藏個甜美的Omega，而他的懷疑也立刻得到了證實，但他沒能料想到的是，Omega的身份。

Tybalt癱軟地縮成一團，似乎快失了意識，而他身上正散發著讓Alpha為之瘋狂的干邑香味。

「這回咱們可撿到寶了。」  
Mercutio揚起一抹燦爛的微笑，對身後前來一探究竟的兩位Alpha說道。

**Author's Note:**

> 不小心把直接發的文章亂弄弄成無人文章了，連刪除或修改都做不到，只能重發了哭哭  
> 之前的文超多Bug哈哈哈哈，我連蒙特鳩的姓氏都拼錯哈哈哈哈哈我根本白癡！！！（？


End file.
